Pensamientos
by Fuuruma
Summary: Sólo algunos pensamientos que pudo tener Fuu en el futuro


Pensamientos

Por piedad

¡No más! 

No más enemigos

No más batallas

No más peleas

No más heridas

¡No más muertes!

Muerte

Todo ser vivo debe morir, pero...

No de esta forma

No por culpa de otro ser

Esa no es forma de morir

Nadie lo merece

Si no fuera inevitable

Si no fuera necesario

Sería más fácil

Pero... 

¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber un pero?

O los matamos o nos matan

¿Y si nos equivocamos?

Y si al que creemos villano resulta no serlo

Si al que creemos que hace el mal tiene una razón justa

Y si al final resulta que los villanos somos nosotros 

"No todo es lo que parece"

Un dicho que esconde una gran verdad tras de sí

Una gran verdad que puede causar mucho daño

"El que a hierro mata a hierro muere"

Otro dicho al que le temo, ya que si es verdad

¿Qué nos espera a nosotros?

Nos escudamos con el hecho de que matamos para salvarnos, aún así es matar

Matar es matar

Pero, ¿y si ese es nuestro destino?

Si sólo fuimos creados para hacerlo

Para matar o morir por lo que consideramos correcto

Para matar a todo aquél que vaya contra la tranquilidad de lo conocido

A quien se atreva a dañar la paz del mundo

Excusas, son simplemente y vanamente excusas

Excusas que no nos servirán de nada

El ser humano es un ser cruel

Un ser sediento de poder 

Al que no le importa pisotear, lastimar y hasta matar a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino

Gracias a Dios que no todos son así

Gracias a Dios hay quienes sólo llevan y transmiten bondad

Muy difíciles de encontrar, si, pero los hay

Y están ahí, aunque no los veas

Se siente su bondad en el aire

Es por ello que vale la pena este sufrimiento

Pero ya estoy cansada

Simplemente quisiera olvidar

No recordar más los daños ocasionados

Olvidar las muertes cometidas

Las batallas que costaron la vida de mis amigas

La batalla en la que yo tuve que matarlas

Sólo doy gracias a que esto pertenece al pasado

Un pasado lleno de aventuras y heroísmo, pero también de muerte y tristeza

No es sencillo, pero ahí voy

Siguiendo mi vida ahora que es tiempo de paz

Pero...

¿Qué pasará el día que el mundo vuelva a peligrar?

¿Tendré que regresar?

¿Tendré que pelear otra vez?

¡Claro! Dice una voz en mi interior

Ese es tu deber, a eso te comprometiste el momento en que aceptaste encargarte de la paz del mundo

Lamentablemente ya no hay marcha atrás

Sólo queda ser feliz en los tiempos de paz 

Temiendo que un día llegará la guerra 

Y todo será como antes

Como en mi época de juventud, cuando no llegaba ni a los 15 años

Una joven que tuvo que pelear desde una temprana edad para mantener la paz

Hay días en que pienso que no es justo

Habiendo tanta gente mayor, ¿por qué escoger a unas niñas?

Porque eso éramos en ese entonces

¿Habrá sido porque aún creíamos en la magia?

¿Por qué nuestra mente, a pesar de ser adolescentes, todavía creía en esos cuentos de hadas?

Creo que es algo de lo que nunca tendré una respuesta

Pero siempre detrás de algo malo viene algo nuevo

"Gracias" a estas batalla conocí a mis amigas

Unas personas estupendas que siempre estaban a mi lado para apoyarme

Y otra cosa, debido a esas batallas encontré a mi pareja

Puede ser que no lo vea todos los días, pero sé que está ahí y que me ama como yo a él

La verdad es que cuando empecé esto, jamás creí que encontraría el amor en un lugar lleno de enemigos y bestias

Pero así fue, y ahora soy feliz

Gracias a él pude tener una familia

E hizo que se cumpliera uno de mis mayores deseos, el de ser madre

Al ver a mis hijos correr felices, me doy cuenta, que pese a todo el sufrimiento y el daño que las batallas me causaron, valió la pena

Esos días llenos de paz y amor tranquilizan y sanan mi corazón 

Lo curan y limpian de todo sufrimiento, tristeza y culpa 

Y me hacen sentir mejor

Cada día que pasa lo supero y cada día mi pasado pesa menos

Por eso, le doy gracias a Dios por darme esta felicidad

Una felicidad eterna

_Quiero agradecer a Kali, Sam y Nova, ya que sin su "empujón" (¬¬) esta historia jamás hubiera sido escrita, también quiero agradecer a Danyliz por su apoyo moral_


End file.
